


Knock Knock

by Lil_Jei



Category: Dark Angel (TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: Title: Knock KnockAuthor: Lil JeiFandom: Dark Angel/NCISPairings: Logan/Alec/,MaxRating: PG 13Word Count: UNKDisclaimer: Not mine, no $ madeA/N: WIP! Drabble! Plot bunny wouldn't leave me aloneSummary: Tony's past meets Logan's present.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the year 2035 and fate came knocking on Logan's door. He had never told Max the truth. But now it's too late. He would never regret his former life. But he never wanted his new life to interact with the old. He never could, however deny his little girl. So one day when him and Max were simply playing house. There stood at his door 1 fully grown woman, otherwise known has Tali DiNozzo ringing the doorbell.

A little over a year had passed since Logan had finally told Tali where he ended up living after the manhunts had settled down. Long before the pulse she had settled in Europe. Had spent her teen years traipsing across the continent living her own life alongside some of Ziva's family. She was more of a nomad than even he could ever have predicted. Even after the pulse she hadn't changed. She had her mother's training, he had ensured that and his sense of adventure. As Tony he was her proud father. But as Logan it felt as if there were oceans between them physically and emotionally. He loved her just the same. Though he had never thought she would take him up on his offer to come visit him. 

After all the transfusions Logan had stopped aging. That much him and Max could confirm. He had warned Tali ages ago to not expect him to change much. He had always worried that that would upset the balance between them. However since Max and Alec didn't age either he would have companions as long as need be. They were nearly ready for a whole new life anyway. The three of them never wanted to stay anywhere for long. Max and Alec had never really needed to know about Tali. Logan never spoke of her to anyone when he became Logan Cale. A new life had been desperately needed. And here he was years later with not one mutant lover but two. Some days he could only shake his head and wonder. His old persona would have been in disbelief over his current reincarnation of sorts. He'd never wanted to mix the two together. But now here she was standing at his door on a bright Saturday morning.


	2. 2

Logan thanked the heavens that Alec was out running errands as he opened the door to his past. He had to stand there as he looked at his beautiful baby girl all grown up. Then the light bulb went off. He'd never told Max. Haven Max had been together off and on and with or without Alec for decades and he'd never told her about his pre-pulse identity. At least his daughter knew enough to call him Logan. 

Leaning against the door frame, he just uttered her name, "Tali, my Ibnati Aljamella." He always spoke a mix of Arabic and Hebrew with his daughter along with Italian so that she knew her heritage. Plus it allowed her to travel more easily in those countries. He held his arms out to his daughter and she met him with a quiet sigh and a hug. Something he felt they both needed after such a long time apart. Having Tali here all grown up reminded him Washington DC and her mother. He whispered quietly in her ear, "I missed you." He had to smile at her reply, "Me too." 

Thankfully his daughter had never been one to hold a grudge and had ultimately accepted his new life when he'd told her. With that he pulled back from her. He knows that the doorbell had more than likely woke Max from her afternoon doze. Things were safer these days but nothing was ever 100% safe. He waved Tali in and looked for Max. He sees her and as soon as he meets her eyes he knows. Logan says, "Max I'd like you to meet my daughter Tali." 

He knows he should have told Max but it was another life, one he wanted to keep secret, his alone. Max said nothing and left the room. He knows he screwed up especially as he hears the balcony door slam. He sided that knowing their lover Alec wouldn't be happy either. He'd understand it better than Max though. Logan knew he'd be sleeping on the couch instead of their big california king bed for awhile. Logan knew but the three of them would be having a talk. 

Seeing his daughter in person instead of on vid was worth it. As they moved towards the couch he just had to look at his daughter. Her long dark hair, olive skin, long limbs and lithe body, she resembled her mother so much. Made his breath catch in memory of her. He had always regretted their short lived affair. However he could never regret the beautiful child that the affair gave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreign language was Arabic for Beautiful Daughter...so says Google.


End file.
